customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
HF One:Downfall
Writer's Note This is part 1 of 2 books. On with the the story! Prologue Normal.Thats what it was.The buzzing city,the convoys of ships flying through the air and of course the Hero Factory.The Assembly tower stood there graciously,like it always did.Inside the tower the heroes,mission managers and all the other workers that give to the well oiled machine were doing their jobs,like always.Among this multitude of people was Experimental 14.This team was a group of specially made prototype heroes made to be the best in one area and possibly a few more.They had Becca Overcharge as their leader and George Neutron as deputy,Steve Flare and Tom Coolbreeze as the Veterans and their new rookie Gaige Digital. In their mission bay their mission manager,Nathaniel Thoromar, was hard at work trying to get the team a mission but was having no luck.Gaige was starting get impatient like always and the rest of team had to try and calm her down,again like always.Finally Nathaniel got a mission but that was before the factory's systems began to fail... "All Heroes to the Viewing poi--" Boomed over the speakers before it cut out,just like everything else did.Everyone rushed to the viewing window to see the big picture. Large Black ships rushed into the blue sky before crushing the 'tiny' hero ships like they were insects with large plasma torpedoes and multiple photon pulses.But that wasnt all.No way.It was just the start of something big.Something VERY big.It was a Downfall... Chapter 1:It all starts to fall. Massive grey tentacles thrust down from the battleships,crushing the ground where they hit.Multiple calls flooded the barely working call centre from all around Makuhero City. "What the..." Gaige breathed trying to take it all in like everyone else was. "Unbelievable..." gasped Tom. "Alright everyone!" Roared Preston Stormer.You could tell even he was slightly worried about what just happened."You're all on high alert from now on!" "Authorised!"Called Mr.Makuhero backing Stormer up. "Sir,we have a contact!" Shouted Zib all the way from his mission bay."Playing it through the main holographic Viewer now!".A big picture appeared on the main viewer. "Why hello there..." Called a mysterious voice. "That voice..." Becca thought to herself. "Im here to destroy you all." The voice continued. "So could you please not resist,give up and surrender to me and your deaths will all be over quickly." Suddenly the viewing window exploded and countless heroes were flung all around like ragdolls.Mission managers and workers ran around like headless chickens as the Factory was bombarded. "George,Becca and Gaige!" Thoromar called."Over here!" As soon they go to him he told them to use their abilities to power a mission terminal.They did as told and the terminal powered up in seconds.Nathaniel smashed the Failsafe shield launcher down and the shield quickly encased the tower.It came up and severed one of the ships in half where it had been in the way of the shield.Tom broke his ice field which patched the hole where the viewing point once was and Steve stopped firing fireballs at the non-existent plasma torpedoes. Chapter 2:Re-orientation "Sir! We've detected a medium strike force with 17 members! Further scans show all but 2 members have standard ion CQC smgs.The odd couple are outfitted with slightly above standard armour and high voltage pulse rockets.Wait! There seems to be an 18th life signature but recon can't get any more intel.." Blurted Thoromar to Zib.Stormer stood behind zib before telling him "Zib I want boots on the ground ASAP so we can deal with this threat and work out what we're up against." "Alright EX14 are on their way to the armory as well as the rest of alpha 1,I would suggest you join them." Zib replied to stormer before he ran to the armory. "Alright both of your teams are getting iron resistance armour, It will destroy 74% of the incoming ion blasts. However you're going to have either dodge or take the Pulse rockets unless Mark and Becca can do something about it via electrical charges.The last part of the process will add short range jetpacks to your armor.As soon as you land the jetpack will auto remove.Get your game head on because once your done refitting your going to be straight into the field" Zib called over the armory speaker.And seconds later both teams were amassed atop the assembly tower.Gaige and Furno jumped first using their jetpacks to control their descent into the battlefield... TBW... Category:Stories